Konoha
by HumanMist
Summary: I'm making it up as I go along... Updates will be sparse. NaruHina XD
1. Capture

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters... yet! ¬_¬ (DUN DUN DUN)

The rain patted gently on the sides of his face, his thick hair clung to his face and neck. He looked down at the broken man lying before him and he smiled.

"You won't forget who I am will you?" he spoke in an expressionless tone, the crater the man was lying in was slowly getting filled with water and the weak earth around the edges were slipping in to the water to make a thick sludge. The broken man's jaw was crushed in and he was bleeding excessively from his mouth and throat, as he tried to speak he felt his wind pipe collapse on itself and his eyes widened in fear. The first man wiped the black hair from his face and smiled at the man's fear, his eyes narrowed whilst he held his hair out of his left eye exposing the sharingan. The man squirmed under his gaze.

"Your lucky you know..." he spoke in the same tone as before "not many people I consider worthy enough to see the Mangekyou sharingan before they die... but I think you've earned it. Kakashi." As the words came out of the black haired mans mouth another voice entered the conversation "Don't get cocky yet Sasuke, you haven't beaten me!" the blond jumped down from his hiding place and stood 15 foot from Sasuke... 'He must have measured my range when he was watching my fight with Kakashi... this may be tricky' "Ha, like you could pose a threat to me... dobe, how many have come this time? To try and take me back?" Naruto smiled "Just me and Kakashi this time, everyone else has given up on you. Even Sakura" he smirked. "I can sense someone in the trees... about 20 foot from where you stand now" Sasuke's grin grew larger "Well well well, if it isn't team 8!" his voice just loud enough for them to hear, Naruto looked over his shoulder, Sasuke could see the fear grip him. By the time he turned back Sasuke was in mid strike aiming for vital points "Chidori!"

Naruto felt a smile tug at his lips and side stepped at the last second, leaving Sasuke to trip over a handy tree root. Yamato laughed from the bushes and continued to watch the fight. Naruto sat on top of Sasuke and laughed, "I thought you said 'I wasn't a threat'? hmm?" He laughed again and jumped off landing exactly 15 foot away, Sasuke stood up slowly "You aren't a threat" a smile graced his features "you'd never attack me to do anything more than knock me out" Naruto's eyes narrowed 'He's right...what can I do?' before he could react he saw Sasuke throw him a menacing smile before he turned and ran towards where Hinata, Kiba and Shino hid.

Hinata let out a whimper, something that didn't go unmissed by her team mates, "what's wrong Hinata?" Kiba glanced at her. "He's heading this way" both of her team mate's looked at her Shino's eye brows visible over his glasses 'how is he evading my bugs...' a few seconds later Kiba let out a howl of pain as he was thrown backwards and left standing in his place was Sasuke with one fist stretched out in the direction Kiba was sent, he turned his head slowly, and allowed his eyes roll on to the form of Shino summoning all of his bugs back to his person. "Long time no see" he said as he dashed from one branch to another until he was standing directly behind Shino, who glanced over his shoulder before falling apart into a large pile of bugs.

'Substitution... looks like this gang has grown up...' His trail of thought was cut short by Shino's arm bursting through his chest. Shino visibly cringed as Sasuke looked over his shoulder showing him the sharingan before disappearing into water "water clone, Hinata watch out! I don't know where he's gone" Hinata nodded and re-activated her bloodline trait. what she saw made her sigh with relief 'Naruto-kun... we'll be ok now' for a second she relaxed her stance and half a second later Sasuke was standing in front of her, before her reflexes had time to react she heard her ribs crack, and her lungs filled with liquid. Hinata began to cough violently, thick blood exploded from her mouth making Sasuke's grin to widen further "You thought Naruto could save you?" he spoke softly his face moving closer to hers "Hn, Naruto couldn't save me... why would thing's be different with you?" he pulled his head away, allowing Hinata to release the breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"I couldn't save you, because you didn't want to be saved" The voice came from surprisingly close by, Naruto stood with his hand clutching Sasuke's cloak a smirk on his face. As Naruto delivered a blow to Sasuke's head causing him to go limp, Hinata's features relaxed and she allowed the, oh so familiar darkness to consume her. Shino adjusted his glasses as he approached Naruto "It would appear our mission has been a success, Thank you for your assistance. Naruto" Yamato stood beneath the tree with a battered Kakashi slung over his shoulder, Naruto Slung Sasuke over his shoulder in a similar fashion whilst Shino held some smelling salts under Hinata's nose for the fifth time today, allowing her to regain consciousness. A few minutes later Sasuke was tied up whilst Kakashi and Kiba were waking up, both with very bad headaches.


	2. CampFire

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. But I'm still young... Who's to say one day I won't?

ANYWAY, um

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

New chapter:

After a few hours of walking Sasuke had fully regained consciousness and had made several bad escape attempts one of which he lost his consciousness again from an over confident attack on the Aburame clan member.

(Flashback)

"Kiba. I believe it is your turn to carry the spare." He said whilst putting a female bug on Sasuke's cloak. "Ah... come on Shino, What about Hinata? She hasn't carried him once!" he threw his hands in the air and dashed off in the direction of Hinata.

"Shino, I'll carry him." Naruto made a step towards him whilst un-slinging his pack "as long as I don't have to carry that bloody sword as well, not after what happened last time" he cracked a grin and took Sasuke's limp form and flopped him over his shoulder, Shino nodded and attached the sword to his own pack. A few seconds later Kiba returned with a confused Hinata, "huh? I thought you wanted Hinata to carry him?" Kiba looked upset that his journey all the way to where Hinata was sitting was a waste "Actually, I wanted you to carry him. Kiba." Kiba's eyes narrowed at this and Hinata was paying no attention at all, her mind was miles away (or a few meters) looking at Naruto preparing to take off into the trees.

Then all at once Sasuke twisted violently out of Naruto's grip and made a run into the trees, there he sensed everyone but Shino chasing him but before he could wander where the bug user was there was a thick 'clunk' noise and a swarm of bugs had eaten through almost every branch capable of taking Sasuke's weight. That was when Shino stepped out from behind a tree and at surprising speed launched a punch at the sharingan user whose body was to tired from previous escape attempts to react fast enough, even with the sharingan. The world went dark and his limbs felt heavy, he slumped and when he awoke he was bound, not with rope but with a sealing scroll.

(Flashback end)

"Kiba! Your turn!" Naruto half threw Sasuke at him, a muffled cry came from Sasuke whilst he was in mid air, which Kiba couldn't help but laugh at. "He he he, not so tough now, are yeh'?" Sasuke was now shaking with anger but could move his body, it was as if his brain had been detached from the rest of him.

"Alright kiddies! It's time to make camp for the night" Yamato yelled. A few minutes later the group was sitting around two steady fires, Sasuke was kept inside his own tent at all times, Hinata was crouched near a fire poking at a slowly cooking fish which they had caught from a nearby river. Shino was lying down next to the second fire using a twig to rescue a stray bug which was about to fall into the flames. Kiba was sitting on a boulder a few minutes away from the camp looking at the moon with an exhausted Akamaru on his lap twitching in his sleep, Yamato was sitting in a tent helping Kakashi to re-attach his bandages whilst Naruto was sitting, abnormally quietly on the opposite side of the fire to Hinata.

She was happy for his company but she missed his smile, he was sitting holding his knees to his chin staring blankly into the flames with his large blue eyes. He didn't look sad, or even unhappy... just... distracted.

"Ano... N-Naruto-kun, I... I wanted to, um, say t-thank you" she stuttered quietly, no response she hadn't looked at his face but now she had, she wished she hadn't, his eyes were slowly getting damp, he blinked several times to hide the evidence and smiled a fake smile at her "you're welcome Hinata-chan, I always protect those close to me you know" she sighed "w-w-were you –c-crying just... just now?" her face was hidden from his view but her body language told him she was worried, "heh... you saw that? Don't worry, it's nothing"

Her shoulders visibly slumped, 'of course... why would he want to talk to me about his problems anyway?'

"It's just..." Hinata looked up startled "having Sasuke here... after everything he's done, I feel like... I can't forgive him, and every time I hear his name I get, so annoyed... and now that he's here, it just brings it all back" his head sank, this time pressing his closed eyes against his knees.

Hinata looked at him and back to the fish,' what should I do!? He just opened up to me and probably expects a response' "um... I-I think th-that... um, you are r-right... N-not to t-trust him I-I m-mean" she cursed herself for stuttering when Naruto clearly needed her. His damp eyes lifted from his now damp trousers, "y-you mean... you don't trust him either?" his eyes looked hopeful. "n-no, I don't"

He seemed to relax and his legs fell to the sides and folded until he was sitting cross legged, "Thanks Hinata..."he smiled a genuine smile that melted all worry from Her mind. Naruto then raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air, "hey, do you smell burning?" realisation washed over Hinata's face as she quickly pulled the burnt fish from the fire, 'her face is a picture' Naruto giggled to himself as Hinata was quickly looking for a stick to beat out the flames still attached to the fish.

Before long Hinata realised that he was laughing and a warm feeling brushed her cheeks and she knew she was blushing... again.


	3. Issues

Still don't own Naruto or its characters... but a journey of a million miles starts with a single step, am I right, or am I right?

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

New chapter:

The sun sank into the horizon as the 7 nins set up their camp once again, it had been a very un eventful day as Sasuke seemed to have accepted the fact he wasn't going to escape. His hands were bound in front of his body with chakra infused ropes, which ran up to Kakashi. If he ever began to stray Kakashi could just run a small amount of chakra down the rope and activate the paralysis scroll attached to Sasuke's sleeve. Naruto stood several meters from the fire leaning against a tree, glaring at the hunched form of Sasuke.

"Naruto. You seem, distracted. Is there a reason for the lack of your usual enthusiasm?"

Shino stood a few steps behind him and spoke in his normal tone. Naruto swung his head away from Sasuke but didn't meet Shino's 'eyes'.

"There's nothing, I'm fine"

He walked away with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging loosely. Kiba walked up from the river and stood next to Shino watching Naruto walk away.

"What's up with him?" Kiba said whilst shaking his head to and fro, drying his hair. Akamaru copied...

"He is un enthusiastic to share that information." Shino shook his head massaging his fore head, trying to ignore the spray of water coming from Kiba and his dog.

"Who does Naruto trust most out of all the people here?" Kiba brought his fingers to his chin in a thoughtful pose.

"I have no idea. Apparently not me." Shino stated in a solid tone, Kiba clicked his fingers.

"I got it!"

___A few minutes later ___

"Are you insane? That will never work." Shino's voice was unusually expressive, whilst Kiba was all ready running toward Sasuke to put his plan in motion.

"Hey! Sasuke! I need you to talk to Naruto, he won't tell us what's wrong, I figured he'd tell you, seeing as how you were team mates and all" he grinned at the end.

"No."Sasuke turned on his heel and walked a few paces while Kiba's jaw dropped.

"I told you." Shino said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah... damn, I was sure that'd work..." Kiba scratched the back of his head and Shino walked away, wishing he was joking.

___With Naruto___

"Hey. Dobe" His bored tone cut through Him like a fish through water.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was cold and dangerous

"Kiba asked me to talk to you, to find out what's messing you up. If it helps, I have no intention of letting them know I spoke to you." He spoke coolly.

"Why would _YOU_ even care" Naruto spat ding as much venom as he could to his voice.

"I don't, I'm curious... what makes you, the number one Unpredictable knuckle head ninja fall this far" His tone changed, and Naruto could tell he wasn't going to leave until he found out. His eye's narrowed and he filled his lungs.

"It's you. I never thought I could bring myself to hate anyone..." his eyes suddenly looked hollow" but then you betrayed us... your village, your friends... how could you? You were my brother... and I loved you" he rubbed fiercely at his eyes with his sleeve "I will never forgive you... I know one day I will be forced to kill you and I can't wait" with that, he stood and walked past Sasuke brushing his elbow against his limp arms.

He hadn't expected that, he looked over his shoulder to see Naruto swiftly moving out of his line of sight.

'A brother?'

___Back at camp___

"S-Shino, do you, um, know where N-Naruto has gone?" she stood by the entrance into Shino's tent.

"He's gone into the forest. He needed some alone time, it seems he has an issue he needs to deal with, I doubt we can help in any other way than offering support." Hinata was slightly taken aback by the length of his sentence... and the fact that he had given her advice.

As if on cue, Naruto stepped out of the brush, his red eyes made it obvious he had been crying. Everyone was surprised... no one had seen Naruto cry since... ever. Yet here he was, clearly having a break down, Kiba sat next to him.

"You know we won't make you talk about whatever's wrong" he spoke without looking at his face, "I'm just makin' sure you know you can" he stood back up and firmly patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Thanks..." he spoke so quietly only Kiba heard him.

"Ano... N-Naruto-kun.... I, um m-made y-you s-s-some ra... Ramen..." she stood a few yards in front holding a bowl with out stretched arms her head bowed... like an offering.

He raised his head and looked at her.

"Hinata, you didn't have to, I mean... Thank you" he stood up and took the bowl from her, she held the bowl with cupped hands, when Naruto took the bowl he placed his hands on top of hers making her blush as he sat down, taking her down with him.

"Can you sit with me?" he spoke quietly again, she could hear the pain in his voice.

"Of course" he looked at her startled, then he smiled.

"You didn't stutter, you're getting more confident by the minute" he smiled again placing the bowl of ramen in his lap and started to inhale it.

"This is good! Like really well! LIKE border line Ichiraku good!" he found his voice again and smiled warmly at Hinata, who was blushing at the compliments.


	4. An Inuzuka's Nose

**I don't own Naruto. Probably never will... Probably.**

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

**Hey all, I'd just like to say, tarr much for reading and I've decided to make a prequel, cuz I've been reading a few Fics and I gotta say my favourite part is usually the parts where Naruto is little. And how little changes make HUGE differences in the future of the thing.**

**So.**

**Yeah**

**PREQUAL IS CALLED 'KONOHA CHRONICLES'**

**Look for it please. Wait. I'll just give you a link.**

**.net/s/5328323/1/Konoha_Chronicles**

**Tada!**

**Anyway. On with THIS story.**

**(END NOTE)**

The village wall came into view over the trees, the 6 ninja's relaxed at the sight of the towering wall, the seventh tensed, clearly worried about his punishment for abandoning his village. He hadn't after all spent long in the village after Tsunade became Hokage, so he had no idea what kind of sentence she would give him, from what the others had said, he was very, very scared of this woman.

"Hey! Kiba, ill race you to the gate! First one there, then back to the group has to treat us ALL to ramen!" Naruto yelled and Sped off... a lot slower than he could.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Kiba yelled as he clicked his finger signalling Akamaru, a few seconds later Kiba was a good few strides ahead of Naruto and was yelling trash talk at him.

"Finally back to the group I see" Kiba smirked, "you even had a head start, you call yourself a ninja?"

"Hey, listen man, thanks for the Ramen" Yamato patted Kiba on the shoulder and laughed.

"What? But I won? Naruto's buying ramen!" Kiba's jaw dropped as everyone aside from Naruto and Sasuke started to laugh.

"I said the first one there and back buys ramen, not the last. And you call _yourself_ a ninja" Naruto laughed as he stepped to stand on the opposite side of Hinata.

"WHAT!?" Kiba clicked his fingers and Akamaru again ran to his side "get Naruto boy!"

Several barks and a few shadow clones later Akamaru came out of the forest, empty handed, and took up pace alongside Hinata. Everyone noticed this.

"Hey why is Akamaru suddenly so warm to you Hinata?" Kiba walked over and patted Akamaru's head, earning a bark.

"Heh, lost Naruto's scent have ya? Too bad, if he's nowhere near, I guess I won't have to buy ramen" he laughed scratching his dog behind the ears.

"Actually, you have to buy us all ramen, not just Naruto." Shino adjusted his glasses, revealing a smile as he lowered his head.

"That's right dog boy!" Naruto's voice echoed through the trees, Akamaru suddenly bounded off into the bracken obviously trying to find him.

A few minutes later he returned, again empty handed. This happened a few more times before they reached the gates.

"He has to show up now, I mean this is the only way in or out." Kiba grinned and sat down with his back against the wall, Hinata stood near him, leaning against the wall, while the others went back to report the missions success to Tsunade.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Half an hour later 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kiba was still sitting by the wall when Akamaru let out a howl, Hinata jumped, almost falling over, had it not been for the giant dog standing right next to her she would have. A few more second past before they could hear a dull thumping, footsteps coming towards them, Kiba stood up and got into a fighting position. Hinata instinctively fell into the fighting stance as well, when Akamaru bounded out of the wood, holding Naruto's coat.

Kiba looked the dog sitting beside him then the dog that had just bounded out of the forest...

His hands dropped and his mouth fell open... which was which?

Hinata was in a similar position, though it did answer a question, why Akamaru had been so friendly. Because the dog sitting by her wasn't Akamaru, she was about to activate her Byakugan when the dog sitting nearest to them burst into a cloud...

"He he he, you sure fell for it" Naruto's voice again rang out. And then, where the dog once stood there was Naruto, without his coat. Both Kiba and Hinata almost reeled back in surprise.

"How? what?...huh?" Kiba was at a loss for words, and Hinata was struggling to remain conscious.

"how did you make Akamaru stay away?" Kiba look dumbfounded.

"Hehehe, I made a shadow clone, transformed into you, and made him go for a workout, he also followed you order, of keeping my scent by taking my coat with him" Naruto was clearly proud of himself and he didn't try and hide it.

"But I would have smelt you!" Kiba practically yelled.

"well, that's why I've been standing near Hinata, she has a lot of Akamaru's scent on her, as long as I stuck close, you'd never notice" again not attempting to hide his pride at fooling an Inuzuka's nose.


	5. Home at last

**Hello, sorry about my last update for this story, I know it didn't really bring the story forward; it was more of a filler while I came up with a story line for this to follow.**

**Anyway, I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

Kiba's arms stayed limp as he looked at Naruto, then at his dog, then at Naruto again, 'how could I not have noticed? Akamaru is MY dog!'

"Um, Kiba? Can I have my coat back? Your dog's drooling on it..." Naruto stepped a bit closer to the dog, only to have to bark bloody murder at him, "yeah, Kiba? Little help"

"Yeah... sure, Akamaru!" with that the dog left the drool stained coat and walked over to its master.

"Hey, Naruto, why did you have to wait over half an hour at the gates before calling him back?" Kiba glanced at him whilst examining his dog.

"Well, I had to make sure he was so exhausted he wouldn't be able to chase me, because let's face it, without him you're a lot slower than me, and now you can't catch me when I run away" with that Naruto ran past Hinata grabbing her hand as he past, she felt her cheeks burning as he dragged her behind him, Kiba gave chase for a few minutes only to get left behind with his pooped pooch...

"well Hinata, let's go see Kurenai-mama, she wanted to see us after the mission anyway" again Naruto had a spring to his step as he let go of Hinata's hand, much to her dislike, and took off in the direction of his house. "Come on Hinata! You're going to be left behind" he yelled over his shoulder, a few seconds past where Hinata's mind raced, 'He wants me to go to his house!?'

"c-coming N-Naruto-kun!" she shouted back, still quietly.

**000000000000 Naruto's House 000000000000**

"HEY MOM! I'm home! Did you miss me!?" his voice echoed through the house...

"MOM!?" Naruto sighed and wandered around the house checking every room.

"Naruto?" Kurenai stepped through the open front door and glanced at his pack sitting by the stairs, which were now caked in mud "NARUTO CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!!!" her voice sounded deadly as it shook the hallways.

"Mom?" Naruto poked his he and the corner and a smiled spread across his lips, beneath his mask.

"MOM! I missed you!" he ran over to her to get caught in a Gen-jutsu of her beating him senseless.

"That'll teach you to make a mess!" she released the illusion and hugged him, "And, I missed you too, Is someone here? That's not your pack, unless you bought a lilac Pack for your girl-""IDON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" Kurenai simply laughed and walked into the kitchen to see Hinata sitting by the window, "g-good morning s-sensei" she stood up and bowed.

"morning Hinata" she smiled and walked past her," would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah I'm starved"

"Naruto, let Hinata answer first, It's polite"

"I-I'm Fine.... T-thank you..."

"I'll have something later then" he smiled stood up and ran into the garden dragging a blushing Hinata with him, 'God she needs to tell him how she feels'

"N-Naruto-kun? Shouldn't we g-go and see h-Hokage-sama?" she finally said when he stopped in the middle of a training field.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about her! Let's go!" he again bolted off in a random direction as Hinata sighed happily and took off after him.

**000000000000 Hokage's Office 000000000000**

"Hey! Obee-chan!"

"DONT CALL ME THAT" as they entered a pen made contact with Naruto's head sending him to the floor.

"agh!!!! What the hell!? The mission was a success! GOD!" he rolling the floor holding his steadily growing lump.

"No it wasn't! Your mission was to KILL Sasuke, No bring him back! He's a danger!" a book made contact Naruto's head now.

"AGHHHHHH!"

"Ano.. Ho-Hokage-sama... D-does it really m-matter if he is alive? H-he can be... 'Taken care of' n-n-Now..."

"I suppose so... but what were you thinking!? Bringing an S class criminal in the middle of our city!" this time a draw made contact with Naruto's head.

"AGHHHHHHHH!! OH GOD!!! HELP!!"

Tsunade u her temples, "well, whatever He'll be executed soon, then it'll be over..."

**Will Naruto allow that?**

**Or better yet, will Sakura?**

**Dum dum dumdumdum DUM! (that's my dramatic music)**


End file.
